The present disclosure relates to optimizing a backup of a database, and more specifically, to optimizing backups in a hybrid storage environment.
In executing a backup, commonly a backup administrator is needed to ensure the infrastructure of a backup device or backup location is healthy and has adequate space. Existing backup strategies often require that the strategy and/or the media to take the backup is pre-defined.